Seireitei News
by Diarza
Summary: Seireitei dulu punya stasiun televisi. Isinya tidak seperti Selattan yang buat anak-anak punya hobi baru menyembunyikan remote dari ibu mereka, tetapi berita dari Seireitei News yang menyajikan berita akurat, faktual, dan terpercaya… atau sebaliknya. / Berita pertama (dan terakhir): wanita misterius, shinigami daikou, dan alasan penampilan shinigami berubah! RnR?


Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo-sensei. Cover bukan punya saya, hasil pencarian Google. Semua hal dibawah ini yang menyinggung merek dan nama hanya untuk parodi belaka.

Warning: Mengandung kegajean dan keilfilan serta melahirkan alur dan narasi yang terlalu cepat.

Happy reading! :D

* * *

-_-_ Seireitei News _-_-

 _Tiga… dua… satu! Action!_

Tung tara tung tara tung tara tung tara **—DZIGH!**

Woi! Ini settingnya Jepang, bukan india! Siapa sih yang—oh, udah mulai ya? Oke, oke… biar enggak makin OOT, kita langsung ke studio….

Layar berubah ke tempat penyiaran berita, terdapat sebuah meja besar dan kursi yang diduduki pembawa berita yang berpakaian rapi, jas dan dasi. Orang itu adalah **—**

"Ini aku, Kon-sama! Hahaha! Tidak heran aku muncul di sini karena kehebatan dan kekerenanku ini."

Seseorang dibelakang kamera mengayunkan tangan secara horisontal di depan leher, memberi pesan: _kupenggal kau jika macam-macam!_

Kon menelan ludah, cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke kertas di meja. "Ehem… kita langsung ke berita pertama sebelum kekerenanku lenyap."

Muncul gambar wanita berambut hitam yang dikepang dengan shihakusho yang bawahnya terpotong 20 cm diatas lutut. Wajahnya disensor untuk kenyamanan bersama.

"Muda, cantik, seksi, dan kalem. Sebut saja NK. Itulah perawakan dari wanita yang bisa dilihat di layar televisi. Dia juga punya pangkat yang cukup tinggi sebagai shinigami walaupun dia tidak terdaftar di Shinou Academy. Mengherankan bukan? Tapi ada hal yang mengejutkan…."

Tangan mungil Kon memukul meja. "Apakah kau tahu jika wanita yang satu ini bukanlah shinigami? Tim dari Seireitei News mendapatkan info bahwa NK punya seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Tim kami mencari orang itu dan berhasil mewawancarainya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Berikut rekaman dari tim kami."

Layar berubah menampilkan siluet seseorang dengan background yang juga gelap tetapi cukup jelas menonjolkan siluet seseorang itu. Saat orang itu bicara, suaranya diubah agar tidak dikenali.

"Benar. Dia bukan shinigami. Dia ciptaanku, sebuah objek. Kelinci percobaan jika kau tidak mengerti."

"Hebat ya… kelinci percobaan tapi pangkatnya dibawah Anda," ujar pewawancara yang tidak terlihat di layar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku ingin punya tangan kanan yang loyal, tapi semua shinigami di tempat ini pembangkang dan tolol."

"Apa Anda tidak merasa bersalah? Maksud saya, menciptakan kehidupan untuk diri sendiri?"

"Bersalah? Kadang iya, kebanyakan tidak. Tapi… tuntutan ekonomi juga yang membuat saya melakukannya. S********u tua itu selalu membatasi anggaranku. Dia tidak tahu berapa banyak biaya dibutuhkan untuk semua penelitianku. Omong-omong, nama apa yang kau tulis di televisi?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyembunyikan kamera di tasmu itu kan? Atau di jam murahanmu itu? Kau pikir lebih pintar dariku?"

"Hehh?"

"Aku kehabisan objek penelitian, baguslah kau datang kemari. Jadi… apa yang kau tulis? MK?"

Mawar—

—Itu yang tertera di layar bawah televisi.

"Hey… mau sembunyi kaya bunglon ya?"

Seringai mengkilap terpancar dari siluet wajah Mawar sebelum layar berubah menjadi hitam dan kembali ke studio tempat Kon berada.

"Jangan hiraukan tim kami, mereka punya hak perlindungan jurnalis… kurasa. Ahem… Kita menuju ke berita selanjutnya." Kon mengambil lembar kertas selanjutnya.

"Sang Shinigami Daikou, Ichigo Kurosaki, kini menarik banyak perhatian lagi. Baru-baru ini dia dikabarkan mempunyai darah Quincy. _Welahdalah!_ Dia mungkin manusia pertama mempunyai banyak kekuatan dalam satu tubuh."

Layar menampilkan percakapan dengan Ichigo Kurosaki yang berpakaian shinigami **—** shihakusho yang termodifikasi.

"Apa kabar itu benar? Kau punya darah Quincy, Kurosaki-san?"

"Mana kutahu? _Che_ … kenapa sih orang-orang gampang sekali menyimpulkan sesuatu karena ada orang tua _brewokan_ mengatakan 'anak kegelapanku' padaku?" Ichigo memegang tenguknya.

"Tapi… pada akhirnya kau tahu jika ibumu seorang Quincy, kan, Kurosaki-san? Jadi bagaimana rasanya? Kau adalah manusia, Shinigami, Hollow, Vizard, dan sekarang ditambah Quincy."

"Rasanya? Hmm…," Ichigo melipat tangan dan memejamkan mata, seakan-akan ditanya antara siapa yang lebih dulu menetas antara ayam dan telur. "…enak!"

…Enak!

…nak!

…ak!

" _Ah… gue nyesel udah tanya,"_ batin pewawancara.

"Kau tahu, aku juga punya kekuatan Fullbring lho," lanjut Ichigo dengan OOCnya.

"Ohh… tapi aku nggak nanya~."

Respon pewawancara sukses memunculkan empat garis siku-siku di kepala Ichigo.

Akhir dari rekaman, kembali ke studio. Kon yang tertidur di meja terkejut dan segera merapikan bajunya yang lupa disetrika karena Setrikaman sedang kontrak film dengan Mayor Antartika.

"Sampai mana tadi? Oh… Ichigo yang jadi super power itu. Kau tahu aku yakin selanjutnya kita akan tahu kalau dia juga seorang Wizard, Ninja, Wokemon Master, dan Pirate. Ckckck…."

Kon menggeleng-geleng, sulit membayangkan penampilan Ichigo yang memiliki banyak kekuatan melebihi banyaknya sayuran dalam gado-gado itu.

"Berita selanjutnya. Kita tahu kalau merubah penampilan sedang tren di Seiretei. Para taichou, fukutaichou, dan bahkan shinigami biasa pun mengubah penampilan secara berjamaah. Setelah ditelusuri, kami menemukan bahwa krisis ekonomi lah yang membuat ini terjadi. Salah satu kapten di Gotei 13 tidak mampu lagi membeli gel rambut untuk menegakkan rambutnya. Kami juga menemukan bahwa seorang kapten yang terkenal akan kekayaannya pun menggadaikan Kenseikan miliknya karena—"

— **BRAK!**

"Hoi! Hentikan acara gosip ini?! Siapa yang menyiarkan acara ini?" Tiba-tiba para shinigami yang dicemarkan namanya—dan yang akan dicemarkan—menyeruduk datang ke studio Seireitei News. Alhasil sukses membuat Kon berkeringat dingin.

"Eh? Etto… ini bukan acara gosip…."

"Siapa kau? Maskot Bleach?"

"Anoo… aa…."

"Jadi kau? Tokoh yang cuma berguna diawal Bleach berani menyiarkan berita nista ini?"

Kon juga punya harga diri, tidak terima dianggap sebagai tokoh sekali pakai. Dark-side Kon yang sudah lama terpendam akhirnya bangkit. "Apa katamu? Cuma berguna diawal katamu? Khu khu khu… kau tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya? Kau pikir aku hanya sebuah roh dalam boneka bodoh yang hanya bisa buat masalah? Khu khu khu…"

Muncul asap gelap menyelimuti studio, lampu sorot mengikuti sosok Kon yang kini tampak berbeda saat berdiri di atas mejanya.

"Kau tahu kenapa Tite Kubo-sensei menggambarku sebagai singa? Kau tahu singa bukan? Rajanya para binatang?"

Dari tubuh Kon muncul bayangan roh yang semakin membesar sehingga menyentuh langit-langit; singa bersurai lebat dengan mata merah, bercakar baja, bertaring pedang, dan berekor kepala ular. Ketika ia menggeram, dinding studio ikut bergetar saking kerasnya. Kata 'mengerikan' pun tidak cukup menjelaskannya.

"Kalian para shinigami terlalu sombong karena Kubo-sensei menggambar kalian di tingkat tertinggi kalian. Sampai-sampai kalian tidak tahu apa yang disembunyikan dariku. Apa kalian sadar aku bahkan juga ditampilkan di Soul Palace?"

Semua shinigami terpaku melihat roh dibelakang Kon berubah menjadi seekor… Chimera.

"Aku ini…," Roh chimera menggeram seiring dengan seringai mengerikan Kon. "…istimewa tahu."

—zap!

Seperti kebanyakan fanfic humor: mati lampu.

Pertunjukan berakhir.

…

…

"APA-APAAN INI?! APA LISTRIKNYA BELUM DIBAYAR JUGA?!"

Lampunya kembali menyala. Tidak ada roh. Tidak ada chimera. Tidak ada kabut. Tidak ada kata 'mengerikan'.

"Maaf mas Kon," terdengar suara misterius menjawab pertanyaan Kon. " _Software Effect_ nya masih trial."

"Oh… gitu."

"'Oh gitu' pantatmu rata!"

Software boleh trial, tetapi amukan para shinigami tetap ori.

" **JANGAN LARI KAU!"**

-_-_ Seireitei News _-_-

Tamat(?)

* * *

(1) Chimera: hewan mitologi Yunani. Makhluk campuran antara singa, kambing, dan ular. Di sini saya menggambarkannya sedikit berbeda.

(2) Trial: Intinya, software itu cuma bisa dipakai sebentar. Selengkapnya cari aja di Google :v

(3) Ori: Original: asli; kebalikan dari trial. Silahkan cari di mbah gugel juga yak ;)

Akhirnya nama Diarza muncul lagi di fandom kesayangan setelah sekian lama kena webe! Dan yak, humor lagi! Mungkin emang ga bisa nulis fanfic selain humor XD

Curhatan Author: Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul setelah Tite Kubo-sensei buat Hitsugaya jadi… gila! (Engga mau spoiler *plak) Aahhh! Hitsugaya yang 'itu' menghantuiku! Shiro-chan kenapa kau jadi begitu…. T_T

* * *

Mind to review? :D


End file.
